bleach2fandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рэйрёку
— энергия, соответствующая духовной чувствительности и силе воли её использующего. Рэйрёку используется синигами для усиления их мастерства и улучшения связи с их дзампакто. Также духовная энергия используется для наложения кидо, магических заклинаний, сплетенных синигами. Рэйрёку может быть сконцентрирован в физическую форму, после чего ей можно будет воспользоваться как снарядом. В качестве демонстрации своего могущества духовные сущности могут обездвиживать оппонента, одновременно устрашая его с помощью появления волнений в воздухе. Эта способность называется рэйацу (霊圧, духовное давление), буквально создающее ощутимое давление в атмосфере. Описание В любой духовной сущности, как и в человеке, есть определенное количество рэйрёку. В том случае, если количество этой энергии выше обычного, личность приобретает необычные (сверхъестественные) способности. Людей со более чем средним уровнем рэйрёку очень немного. Похоже, что высокий уровень рэйрёку дает людям возможность видеть духов: плюсов, синигами, пустых и подобных им. Эти духовные сущности используют рэйрёку различным способом и с различными целями. Пустые используют духовную энергию для поимки своих жертв и более эффективного ускользания от синигами. Особо отметить стоит арранкаров, которые имеют очень высокий уровень рэйрёку, который может сравниться с уровнем рэйрёку синигами, они так же могут использовать свою духовную энергию в бою. Уровни духовной энергии Обычный уровень This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an average level of spiritual power. This level of power is common among those of significant spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power for a low ranking seated and non seated members of the Gotei 13 or lesser power individuals. Высокий уровень This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average lieutenant rank and high ranked seated officers. Огромный уровень This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank. Колоссальный уровень This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. Несоизмеримый уровень This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is wild and untamed. This level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. Those of this level have no actual masterful control over their massive spiritual power, as it can effect those around them unintentionally. Ощущение рэйрёку Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ichigo Kurosaki's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor (mainly because his own abundant supply drowns out that of others preventing it), but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends (most notably Yasutora Sado). Every spiritual being has a unique pattern to his/her emitted Reiryoku. One can recognize the pattern of his friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in Reiryoku pattern can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound. Different types of spiritual beings have greatly different patterns, the Reiryoku pattern of hollows for example is easily distinguishable from that of Pluses or a Shinigami. The Visored are a special case, because when their Hollow mask is donned, their pattern of Reiryoku resembles that of a Hollow, rather than that of a Shinigami. There are a few possibilities to block Reiryoku. One is the usage of Sekkiseki, a special kind of stone that completely blocks Reiryoku from both sides. The walls of Seireitei, and the walls of the Tower of Punishment are built from this stone. As Lethality Stone blocks even the strongest Reiryoku emissions, it does not just inhibit the sensing of one’s Reiryoku pattern, but effectively closes out most unwanted visitors in the case of Seireitei, and prevents the escape of even the strongest prisoner from the mentioned tower. Another means of blocking Reiryoku is a special garment invented by Kisuke Urahara, which completely hides any emission of Reiryoku coming from the wearer, enabling him/her to escape from somewhere or approach someone while being impossible to notice via sheer sensing of Reiryoku. Контролирование рэйрёку The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training. By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku «pouring out», one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spiritual Pressure, and is considered a show of force, or even an attack in itself, and it can indeed paralyze opponents, and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. Aside from controlling the amount of emitted Reiryoku, most spiritual beings and some of Ichigo’s spiritually-aware human friends are capable of performing many superhuman feats with the help of their Reiryoku. These feats usually require a certain level of concentration, and they tend to tire the person after some time, or after performing some of them in quick succession. It is also known, that after excessive usage of Reiryoku, Shinigami and other dwellers of Soul Society need food to replenish their strength, while on the other hand, they do not need to eat anything to sustain themselves during everyday activities. * Aside from Spiritual Pressure, Shinigami and Visored generally use their Reiryoku to ** наложение заклятий — см. кидо ** увеличение скорости и высоты прыжков, парение в воздухе — хохо ** использование специальных способностей дзампакто ** увеличение физической стойкости и силы * У пустых и арракаров в наличии имеются другие способности, называемые сера и бала, которые концентрируют рэйрёку и выстреливают ей в оппонента. In the case of the former, it is done in a laser-like manner; in the latter case, the fired Reiryoku is bullet-like. Hollows and Arrancar can also increase their mobility like the Shinigami above, and the usage of their Zanpakutō also relies on the usage of Reiryoku, albeit in a different manner. Hierro is also a move that uses an Arrancar’s Reiryoku for defense. * Квинси can also increase their mobility, and form a weapon (usually a bow) with their Spiritual Energy. In their usage of Reiryoku however, there is a fundamental difference from spiritual beings — they primarily rely on collecting reishi from the environment, and use this collected reishi to fight. They can even collect and store Spiritual Energy in various special items. Примечания Навигация en:Reiryoku Категория:Важные термины Категория:Мир Блича